To Save A Hunter
by Monkeydean98
Summary: After monsters attacked the Hunters's camp outside of Chicago, Thalia Grace is left with no where to go. Artemis is missing and monsters and hunting Thalia. When a powerful force teleports her to Chicago, Thalia thinks her luck has turned around. But there's no such thing as luck for demigods. Along the way as Thalia tries to find Artemis, she meets familiar and new faces.


**Thalia Grace really didn't plan on a monster attack on the Hunters. They were camping in the woods outside Chicago when one of the newer hunters heard something like rustling leaves and Artemis sent Thalia and Phoebe to go check on it. And that's when they were ambushed by over a dozen hell-hounds. They were so taken aback by surprise they weren't paying attention to all around them. Monsters were coming in all different directions and now they had alerted the rest of the hunters. Dozens of girls came out with bows and arrows and shot the monsters but there was just too much. They were outnumbered and when Thalia screamed for Artemis's help, one of the hunters said that the monsters had taken her. It was just too much. She tried to kill as much monsters as she could but she knew that is was helpless. Her sisters were dying all around her and Phoebe had fallen. Tears were beginning to streak her face but she continued to fight with all her power. As she prepared to send for lightning, a powerful force came up from behind her and blinded her. When Thalia awoke, she was in the middle of a dark alleyway somewhere in Chicago. She had no idea where she was or how she got there, but she figured it had to do with the blinding light. As she looked around at her surroundings, she heard dogs growling from behind her. She turned and realized that they were not dogs at all. They were hell-hounds. As they prepared to attack her, every last one of them were shot down by someone from afar with a bow and arrow. And this shooter was a very good shot. Definitely a child of Apollo. She looked back at the shooter, but they were gone. More monsters began circling her and she realized with a sudden horrible fear that her bow was gone. She must have lost it in the teleportation. She mentally cursed her luck and prepared to die. She knew that she should be praying to the gods to help her now, but she knew that was futile. There was no time. She closed her eyes and prepated for the worst...but when she opened her eyes all the monsters were gone. They were turned to dust and Thalia again found herself transported somewhere else. This time she was outside of a bar with drunken people staggering around her. Here, drunken men came out like moth to a flame. It was sickening. She had to thank whoever kept teleporting her to safety though. Maybe they realized that she didn't have her bow. But of course the monsters would just not give up. They were real intent on making her their dinner. A dozen or more hell-hounds and cyclops circled her preparing to make her their kill. She lifted her hand in the air to send for lightning when out of nowhere a huge tidal wave the size of a football stadium drowned them all. She gasped in surprise. Luck was really with her today. Perhaps Nike took a liking to her today. She seriously doubted that though, after all gods didn't really like demigods. Demigods are only meant,in their eyes, to serve them. Her mind tracked back to the tidal wave and she only knew one person who could do that and he was right here in Chicago with her. Percy Jackson. The one and only. The greatest hero of all, the selfless hero. The man she thought of as her brother, who she hadn't seen in years since the Giant War. She looked all around her but couldn't see anyone. She figured it was past midnight because her eyes were getting droopy and it was too dark outside just to be about 10 or 11 pm. The city lights were on though, though they weren't really a help when you were trying to hide from monsters who wanted to eat you and look for someone who just saved you life. All of the sudden, she heard howling. That was strange. It sounded like a wolf. She knew there were wolves in Illinois but she didn't figure any would be in the city. As she looked around her, she saw red eyes shine through the night. And they were looking directly at her. Stricken with a sudden fear, she decided to run. She ran towards where she saw the tidal wave come from and figured there would be somewhere to hide there. As she ran, she thought back to how she ended up in this predicament. Just hours earlier, before the shit hit the fan as people say, she was at the camp discussing tracking methods with Phoebe. Everybody knew Phoebe was the best tracker besides Artemis herself, it was a known fact. But Thalia was a great tracker too. And people knew that too. So there they were, in their tent discussing tracking methods and how to track a werewolf, when one of the newer hunters ran in the tent to warn them that there were noises outside. Thalia just figured it was the wind and that there was nothing concerned with, but she heard a growling noise. And she knew Phoebe and the other girl heard it too because they both took out their bow. Thalia didn't take out her bow though, though she did take out her famous dagger. It was her duty as lieutenant to take control of the situation and that was what she was doing. When they left the tent, they saw other hunters had arranged in a phalanx formation with their bows at the ready. And just when Thalia was ready to give orders to stay calm, half a dozen hell-hounds ambushed the hunt. They were outnumbered with no way to survive. At that point, Artemis had already been taken to gods knows where. Thunder rumbled as she thought that particular thought. Okay, so the gods didn't know where she was. Taking her mind back to the present, she realized she was in a dark alley again. The same dark alley she had been earlier. She looked around and saw nothing. Not a single soul. Behind her though, she heard the same growling from before. And she knew that it was NOT from a hell-hound. All those years hunting monsters with the hunters, she learned to recognize the sound of a hell-hound growl. And this growl definitely did not come from a hell-hound. It came from a wolf, and not just any wolf:a werewolf. At that sudden realization, Thalia knew she was shit out of luck. Her bow was gone and she had no way to defend herself against a werewolf. She looked up at the midnight sky and realized with a sudden thump of her heart that it was a full moon out tonight. She mentally cursed herself for getting in this predicament. She began to search for a place to hide when out of no where an arrow struck the werewolf in the head. The creäture was dead before it hit the ground. Nice shot, Thalia thought to her self. Now she just had to find a place to rest her head for the night. **


End file.
